


Dominated.

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominated.

Cosima has usually instigated things when they got into each other's space. This time Delphine had surprised her, blindfolding her, tying her down, settling over her and moving to tease her. Delphine seemed to enjoy teasing, she had spent a long time undressing both herself and Cosima, taking her time to tease Cosima with slow and light touches, teasing her enough that Cosima was soon whining a little. Cosima had bit her lower lip and Delphine smirked, trailing her hands down to tease the girl's breasts, enjoying the low mewl of pleasure that escapes Cosima. She is still smiling as she runs her hands lower, teasing Cosima again. Soon she moves to suckle on Cosima's breasts, moving to tease her clit before pushing in, soon setting a fast pace.


End file.
